staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 stycznia 1979
thumb|left 6.00 TTR 6.30 TTR 9.00 Film dla II zmiany 10.00 Program dla dzieci 11.45 Dla szkół: Język polski (kl. V-VI) B. Prus "Pałac i rudera" (powt.) 12.15 RTSŚ, TTR - Język polski, sem. III - Wartości ideowe i artystyczne literatury epoki pozytywizmu (powt.) 12.45 Dla szkół: Historia (kl. VIII) - Polska pod okupacją hitlerowską 13.15 RTSŚ, TTR - Biologia, sem. III - Powtórzenie materiału 16.45 Dziennik (kolor) 17.00 Obiektyw 17.20 Spotkanie z twórcami filmu "Układ krążenia" 17.40 Program rozrywkowy 17.55 Sonda - Łączność (kolor) 18.20 Raj zwierząt - Zabawy młodych zwierząt - film dokumentalny prod. RFN-japońskiej (kolor) 18.50 Radzimy rolnikom (kolor) 19.00 Dobranoc (kolor) 19.10 Siódemka 19.30 Dziennik (kolor) 20.15 "Pogoda dla bogaczy" - odc. II - dramat obyczajowy prod. USA (kolor) 21.50 Dziennik (kolor) thumb|left 17.10 "Królowa Śniegu" - widowisko TV Festiwalu Teatrów Lalkowych 18.00 Studio Sport - Sprintem przez Polskę 18.30 Anttyczny świat prof. Krawczuka - Platon 19.10 "Nasz dzień" - magazyn informacyjno-publicystyczny (z Katowic) 19.30 Wieczór z Dziennikiem (kolor) 20.15 Wtorek melomana - Ballady Chopina i Mickiewicza (cz. II) 20.55 Melodie - Malowany Dzban - Z repertaru Karela Gotta - program TV CSRS (kolor) 21.25 24 godziny (kolor) 21.35 Wieczór filmowy "Sylwetki X Muzy - Anna Chodakowska" thumb|left 8.00 Sesame Street: For pre-schoo! children. 9.30 Play School 13.00 News 13.10 Weather 13.11 Secrets of the Deep: Under the Mediterranean (Repeat). 13.30 Lome Greene's Last of the Wild 13.35 The Beachcombers: Treasure Hunt (Repeat). 14.15 Gentle Ben: Haunted Castle (Repeat). 14.40 My Favourite Martian Cartoon Show: Home Schtich (Repeal) 15.05 Speed Buggy: The Hidden Valley of Amazonia (Repeat). 15.25 The Smokey Bear Show:Grizzly Rides Again. 15.45 Jamie and the Magic Torch 16.00 Play School 16.30 Sesame Street 17.40 The Forest Rangers: The Wolf (Repeat) 18.05 Sam and the River (Repeat) 18.30 The Ghost and Mrs Muir 18.55 Canberra News 19.00 News 19.25 Weather 19.30 Wildlife Australia: The Southern Edge - The Dominant Forest (Final) 20.00 Ripping Yarns: Escape from Stalag Luft 112B 20.30 The Onedin Line: Rescue 21.20 News and Weather 21.30 The Mystery of Loch Ness 22.20 The World of Music: Western Australia SyMphony Orchestra -Eros/Lill, Concerto No. 3 (Beethoven) 23.00 Close thumb|left 9.00 Test Pattern 11.00 Here's Humphrey 11.55 Movie Matinee: The First Travelling Sales Lad/.: Stars: Ginger Rogers, Barry Nelson, Carol Channing (G) 13.30 Tarzan:. Blue Stone Of Heaven, Part 1 (G) 14.30 World Series Cricket: Direct Telecast from Melbourne of the International Cop match between the World and The West Indians 18.05 Community Billboard 18.15 CTC News 18.30 National News 19.00 Willesee At Seven 19.30 Howard - The Amazing Mr Hughes: Part One 21.10 Are You Being Served? Founder's Day. Starring: Nicholcs Smith, Moilie Sugden, Arthur Brough (A) 21.35 Rising Damp: The Good Samaritans. Stars: nLeonard Rossiter, Frances -De La Tour, Don Warnrington (G) 22.00 CTC News 22.05 World Series Cricket: The Australians v West Fix this textIndians. The last two hours play in the International Cup match 0.05 Station Close Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 z 1979 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 2 z 1979 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ABC (Australia) z 1979 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Seven Network z 1979 roku